


Good morning

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drawing, Gay Male Character, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	

[](http://i.imgur.com/RJ36kfw)

And today another Adrian/Dan, this is the "good morning kiss"


End file.
